


Kurt’s dirty little secret

by joeyrz



Category: Glee
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kurt was freaking out. He was dead. Toast. His reputation about to be tarnished, forever the laughing stock at the school."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt’s dirty little secret

**Author's Note:**

> My first Glee fic!

Kurt was freaking out.

He was dead. Toast. His reputation about to be tarnished, forever the laughing stock at the school. And all because he was too distracted by a stupid cuticle to really pay attention to Britney’s question.

He just answered without thinking.

He didn’t even notice what he’d answered until he heard Santana’s sudden screeching laughter.

He looked up in horror at all the Gleeks, all of them smiling in amusement. Even Puck was laughing silently, he could feel it in the arm that was wrapped around his waist. He tried to shake him off, to get his bag and leave, but Puck wouldn’t budge.

“It’s no big deal, Kurt,” he said, “So you buy second hand clothes. Everyone buys or uses them at some point.”

“They are not second hand!” Kurt almost screamed. He took a deep breath. “I would never wear anything that was worn before. That’s unsanitary.”

“Oh, so they’re knock-offs!” Rachel piped in, ever cheery, even in the face of Kurt’s total humiliation.

“NO!” He did scream this time. “That is illegal and hurts the designers. They loose tons of profits that way and their reputation is tarnished by the atrocious quality of those … things,” Kurt finished, looking slightly disgusted at the mere mention of knock-offs.

“I don’t get it,” Finn said. “If they’re not knock offs or second hand, then what’s so bad about buying them in eBay?”

Kurt cringed at the word. It was shameful. That he was forced to get his clothes at an online auction site, all because his Dad had flipped over his last credit card statement and gave him a strict $500 monthly budget for clothes. It was disgraceful. And here he was now, having to come out with the truth in front of his friends, and worst even, in front of his boyfriend.

He sighed, and confessed: “They’re last season.”


End file.
